Secretos de mi trabajo
by Eirin Stiva
Summary: Por culpa de un automovilista irresponsable y de una chica de cabello teñido Tino termina en el "Blue Sensation", donde comienza su auge económico pero su fin amoroso. SuFin y parejas invitadas
1. Chapter 1

Les traigo un three-shot que se me ocurrió recién. Sobre mis otros fics sólo puedo decirles que se han perdido partes de los siguientes capítulos y leer la historia de tres países me complica mucho.

**Advertencia: **Crossdresser, personajes de relleno y tal vez OOC

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya y yo no gano dinero con este fanfic, sólo me divierto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secretos de mi trabajo<strong>_

Cualquiera que lo viera caminando por la calle diría que es un chico normal. Tino Väinämöinen transitaba por una de las calles de Estocolmo sin llamar mucho la atención, era un joven más que avanzaba por la vereda luciendo jeans desgastados, zapatillas Converse negras algo sucias y una típica playera negra con un estampado de una banda de metal finlandés. Tal vez sus ojos intensamente violetas o su rostro juvenil y delicado captara las miradas de algunas personas, pero a pesar de eso no causaba algún cambio entre las personas que le rodeaban. Tal vez ni siquiera se percataba de eso por estar pensando en otras cosas.

—Trabajo…—

Sacó de su bolsillo una arrugada hoja de periódico y comenzó a leer rápidamente los anuncios de trabajo y arriendo de propiedades, porque no podía estar en una peor situación como la de ahora.

—O mejor un departamento…—

Hace algunos meses Tino entró a la universidad luego de vivir algunos años en Suecia. Vivía en un departamento que arrendaba su padre en los alrededores de Estocolmo y aparte del aporte que le daba su progenitor, conseguía algo de dinero extra haciendo trabajando a medio tiempo en la misma compañía de su padre. En estos casi tres años (o dos años y nueve meses) había logrado adaptarse bien a la vida en la capital sueca luego de dejar su país natal, acostumbrándose al acento del idioma de la ciudad, sus costumbres y entablando amistad con algunos de sus compañeros de clase.

Pero no todo pudo continuar así.

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que la empresa en la que trabaja se declarara en banca rota, razón por la cual su padre decidió regresar a Helsinki y dejarlo solo de la noche a la mañana sin decirle palabra alguna. Fue así como Tino se vio abandonado a su suerte, sin trabajo, con un departamento arrendado por pagar, algunos muebles y objetos que su padre no se llevó o vendió y un poco de dinero que había juntado para un concierto y otro resto que le prestó su mejor amigo.

—Tal vez debería aceptar la oferta de Iván…—

Sin dejar de avanzar por la calle abrió su bolso y sacó una libreta de él, abriéndola torpemente para guardar el recorte de periódico que llevaba en sus manos para luego buscar lo último que había anotado. Era el número de teléfono de Iván Braginski, dueño del apartamento que compartían Toris, Raivis y su mejor amigo Edward, el cual sabía era de un precio muy accesible pero no recibía buenos comentarios acerca del propietario; según su parecer todos sus amigos le tienen miedo al casero pero sólo Raivis se atreve a hablar, y la oportunidad que estuvo ahí vio en persona lo estruendosas que eran las fiestas y el cambio total de comportamiento de Iván. Estuvo a punto de armar una pelea con Berwald luego de que él intentara propasarse con Tino, había bebido demasiado y lo que el finés ignoraba era que cuando se encontraba en ese estado tenía tendencias algo sádicas con las personas que le rodeaban, en especial con los hombres a quienes quería _dominar. _Por suerte no pasó a mayores gracias a la oportuna intervención de Berwald.

—Su-san…— sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosa al pensar en él, y es que el rubio de lentes era parte de otro de sus problemas.

A los pocos días de llegar a Estocolmo y luego de hacer todos los trámites de su traslado ingresó a establecimiento educacional para continuar con sus estudios, y el primer día de clases notó que había un estudiante mayor que venía siguiéndolo unas cuadras antes de llegar al _gymnasium. _Se alarmó un poco pero prefirió seguir caminando aparentando tranquilidad, pero no podía seguir ignorando esa mirada aterradora que parecía traspasarle el alma. Se apresuró por llegar al establecimiento pero seguía sintiendo la presencia del más alto hasta que no pudo aguantar más y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a su escuela, pero lamentablemente te extravió dentro del edificio y para su sorpresa detrás de él estaba el de lentes sosteniendo la misma libreta que ahora llevaba en sus manos. Se le había caído y Berwald lo buscó por el colegio tratando de devolvérsela. Luego de eso Oxenstierna (el apellido de aquel particular estudiante) le ayudaría a guiarse dentro del gymnasium y se convertiría en su gran amigo… y amor de su vida.

—¿Cómo me enamoré tan pronto de él?— otra vez comenzaba a conversar consigo mismo, y es que en estos casi tres años las cosas habían cambiado mucho en su vida y uno de los grandes cambios fue su relación con Berwald.

Mientras él empezaba su segundo año de preparatoria, Berwald ya estaba en tercero y por eso trató de aprovechar de compartir grandes momentos con él, quien a pesar de su mirada intimidante tenía escondido tras esa apariencia una persona sencilla y amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que pudiera. Al año siguiente sintió un poco de soledad al no tener a su amigo cerca, pero no lo comentaba. Fue entonces que entabló amistad con Edward transformándose en su mayor confidente hasta el día de hoy.

Y la universidad…

—A pesar de no vernos durante tanto tiempo Su-san sigue siendo el mismo…— miró hacia el semáforo y la luz verde le indicó que debía continuar, dando algunos pasos hasta que escuchó una bocina y recibió un fuerte impacto en su espalda.


	2. Chapter 2

Sé que el capítulo fue corto pero el fic original comenzó a alargarse y dejó de ser un one-shot, además de que me costó continuar luego de la forma en que terminó el primero. El hecho de que Tino sea metalero no es coincidencia, el metal finlandés es famoso y me gusta.

**Advertencia: **Crossdresser y dos personajes de relleno.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya y yo no gano dinero con este fanfic, sólo me divierto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secretos de mi trabajo<strong>_

—_A pesar de no vernos durante tanto tiempo Su-san sigue siendo el mismo…— miró hacia el semáforo y la luz verde le indicó que debía continuar, dando algunos pasos hasta que escuchó una bocina y recibió un fuerte impacto en su espalda._

—Hey… tú… ¿estás bien?… ¡Ay! ¡Creo que me excedí! —al escuchar es desconocida voz trató de prestar mayor atención para entender pero todavía estaba algo aturdido, lentamente abrió los ojos y con algo de esfuerzo se levantó apenas sintió un peso extra saliendo de encima suyo.

—¿Eh?—

—¿Estás bien?— Se sentó en el suelo y cuando la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas pudo observar bien a la persona que lo acompañaba. Era una chica de aparentemente diecisiete años, de cabello corto ¿azul?, no lo sabía, y que vestía jeans azul oscuro y una blusa celeste.

—¿Qué me… pasó?— llevó una mano a su cabeza para examinarla y buscar alguna posible herida producida por el golpe pero por suerte no se había lastimado.

—Un automovilista no respetó la luz roja y casi te atropella. Lamentablemente el idiota del conductor escapó y ni siquiera pude fijarme en la placa— la joven sacó unos lentes de su bolso y se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa y acomodándose las gafas que le recordaban un poco a Berwald.

—¿Y qué fue lo que me golpeó?— quien le acompañaba le extendió la mano para ayudarle sonrojándose al escuchar la pregunta. Sonrió nerviosa y apartó la mirada tratando de aparentar inocencia.

—Lo siento, fui yo— reía alterada y tratando de calmarse, pero al ver la libreta tirada en la acera se agachó para cogerla y devolvérsela a su dueño, entregándole también la hoja de diario que llevaba consigo. —¿Buscas trabajo?—

—Eh… sí, seguiré buscando— recibió su preciado cuadernillo y lo guardó otra vez en su bolso.

—Creo que te puedo ayudar…— la peliazul hurgó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar su billetera, de la cual sacó una tarjeta y se la dio al rubio. —Aquí están buscando trabajadores a medio tiempo y lo más seguro es que encuentres algo adecuado a tus horarios. Dile al encargado de que vas de parte de Linnéa Söderström —miró la hora en su reloj y su expresión cambió por una de preocupación—

—Línnea Söderström…—

—Debo irme, ¡nos vemos en la universidad!—dicho esto la chica salió corriendo del lugar dejando atrás a un confundido universitario. ¿Acaso ella le conocía? Tal vez algún día se reencontrarían y le daría las gracias, pero ahora le importaba otra cosa…

¿Ir o no ir? He ahí el dilema…

Luego de caminar algunas horas por rincones ocultos de Estocolmo, perderse varias veces y pedirle a algunos policías indicaciones logró dar con la dirección de la tarjeta, encontrándose con una no muy grata sorpresa:

—_Bares… bares everywhere…_—a esa hora de la tarde los locales recién comenzaban a abrir, sacando sus letreros, limpiando los ventanales y recibiendo a sus trabajadores. Muchas veces había oído hablar sobre este barrio pero desde su llegada a Suecia nunca había tenido oportunidad de ir acompañado a este lugar ya que no se animaba a venir solo. No era de los que salía a únicamente a tomar y conocer gente, prefería divertirse con algún amigo aunque sea compartiendo una cerveza en su departamento. Miró una vez más aquella tarjetita y buscó la dirección que le había mencionado aquella extraña chica. Tuvo que caminar tres cuadras más para encontrarse otra sorpresa.

—_¿Blue Sensation? _— por alguna razón el nombre de ese lugar se le hacía familiar, no estaba seguro de dónde podría haberlo oído pero estaba seguro de que ya conocía ese nombre. Vio el letrero que anunciaba la búsqueda de nuevos trabajadores y luego de dudar unos segundos más decidió entrar a ese lugar. Al ingresar y luego de observar a las demás personas a medida que avanzaba pudo recordar por qué le habían mencionado aquel local: era un bar gay.

—Tipo, como que no te cruces en mi camino— a medida que avanzaba por un estrecho pasillo hacia la oficina principal se cruzó con un joven que caminaba con pasos delicados, meneando las caderas con soltura y sacando a relucir su cabello dorado. Tardó un breve instante en reconocer a Feliks, el amigo inseparable de Toris, compañero de piso de Edward.

Entró a la oficina del administrador y dudando otra vez, se atrevió a tocar la puerta. Apenas le dejaron entrar respiró profundo y continuó. Un hombre le invitó a tomar asiento y le hizo una breve entrevista en donde le mencionó que venía de parte de Linnéa Söderström, dándole la opción de escoger su puesto de trabajo.

—Por el momento tengo una vacante disponible como barman y otra en el staff de bailarines. El sueldo para ambos casos tiene una leve diferencia en cantidad pero no es sustancial. Además, si haces crossdresser en cualquiera de los puestos tendrás un bono extra, el cual depende de la calidad de tu presentación—

No tuvo que pensar mucho para decidirse por el puesto de barman pero sin travestirse, no tenía la personalidad como para hacerlo.

—Entonces llamaré a quienes te guiarán en tu trabajo, comienzas esta noche— sacó su celular y realizó una breve llamada, minutos después entraban al despacho tres personas: dos chicas y un chico.

—Kiku Honda se encargará de tu uniforme— el aludido hizo una leve reverencia y asintió. Ambos se conocían por ser compañeros de clase. —La señorita Elizaveta es nuestra maquilladora— la castaña sonrió y le saludó con un gesto con la mano— y Linnéa te ayudará en el bar— la peliazul también sonrió pero algo nerviosa y Tino reprimió un grito de asombro. Juntos se retiraron de la oficina y apenas la húngara sonrió sabía que comenzaría algo dulcemente arriesgado .

—¡Tino! ¡Me alegra tanto saber que trabajaremos juntos!— a Elizaveta la conocía desde su llegada a Estocolmo, era su vecina y curiosamente es compañera de Berwald, con el tiempo ella y el finlandés se hicieron grandes amigos. —Si quieres te ayudo con el maquillaje y te dejaré encantador…—

—Tino-kun, le tomaré las medidas y le traeré su uniforme— a Honda Kiku lo conocía no sólo por estudiar en la misma clase, sino que era reconocido por sus cosplays en los eventos de animé del centro de estudiantes.

—¿Lo conocían? Entonces me adelantaré porque debo cambiarme de ropa— la peliazul corrió por el pasillo camino a los camarines. Ahí supo de que ella también está en la misma universidad pero que es estudiante de tercer año… a pesar de su apariencia.

Juntos llegaron al camarín compartido, el cual le reveló uno de los primeros secretos: No todos los que se travisten son homosexuales. A primera vista pudo reconocer a algunas personas con las que se había encontrado en otros lugares y sabía que tenían pareja del sexo opuesto, pero ahora juntos compartían maquillaje, prendas y todo lo necesario para su _transformación._

—Nos queda un uniforme de tu talla, así que no habrá problemas con que lo uses a partir de ahora— el japonés dejó a la húngara y a su amigo y fue en busca de lo que necesitaba.

—Eh… ¿no tienes problemas con que tus amigos te vean trabajando aquí? Lo digo porque este lugar es muy concurrido y es normal que comiencen los chismes y…—

—Creo que necesitaré resguardar mi identidad por un tiempo… jeje— rió nervioso hasta que vio a la culpable de estar en este trabajo.

—Termino de arreglarme y te llevaré a la barra… ah, y acostúmbrate a llamarme Mathias— quedó desconcertado unos segundos pero al fijarse en los pantalones que llevaba y su abdomen descubierto pudo entender el motivo. Linnéa se vestía de hombre para atender a los clientes. Dejó en una silla la camisa que llevaría y se sentó frente al espejo para continuar. Fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta de que con una faja ocultaba sus pechos, y que el hecho de tener las cejas gruesas y negras le hacía verse bastante masculina.

—Algo podríamos hacer para ayudarte, pero debemos pensar un poco, sería necesario un cambio de look temporal…— Elizaveta apoyó sus manos en los hombros del finés y poco a poco comenzó a empujarlo para que se sentara a un lado de la peliazul, pero Kiku la interrumpió.

—Elizaveta-san, espere un poco. Tino-kun necesita cambiarse de ropa— el japonés venía apresurado llevando en sus manos el traje que usaría, el cual consistía en un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta oscura sin mangas. Caminó hacia los vestidores mirando con disimulada atención a todas las personas que entraban y salían del vestidor, evitando mostrar demasiado asombro por la experiencia. Una vez dentro se encontró otra vez con el sujeto del pasillo, quien al verlo por segunda ocasión pudo reconocerlo.

—¿Tino? ¿Estás trabajando aquí? ¡ay, perdóname, no te reconocí!— el polaco se encontraba a medio vestir, dejando a la vista sus bóxers mientras su torso era cubierto por una camiseta.

—Tranquilo, no te preocupes Feliks, entiendo— suspiró ya más tranquilo y no pudo evitar prestar atención a la ropa que llevaba en sus manos el rubio. — Eh… ¿hace mucho que trabajas aquí?—

—¡Por supuesto! Tipo, como que fui de los primeros en llegar— soltó una risa bastante coqueta mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas del lugar. —Antes era un pequeño bar pero hace unos meses lo ampliaron para pista de baile y otras cosas, como que querían atraer más público.— Feliks dejó algunas prendas a un costado quedándose sólo con la panty media negra la deslizó con habilidad por sus piernas. Inevitablemente Tino mostró un gesto de asombro al ver cómo las piernas sin depilar del polaco se transformaban en unas femeninas y delicadas sólo por efecto de la panty. Recordó a muchas de sus conocidas usando ese tipo de ropa y recién pudo darse cuenta de por qué lo hacían. Otro secreto comenzaba a revelarse impactantemente.

Una vez ya vestido se dirigió nuevamente donde la maquilladora, bastante contento por su apariencia.

—¡Tino! Te ves muy apuesto, ese traje te asienta perfecto— la húngara se mostraba extremadamente emocionada al ver a su amigo, quien se sonrojaba ante los comentarios.

—Sabía que este tipo de uniforme les asentaría muy bien— Kiku sonreía orgulloso por su trabajo y Línnea giraba su asiento para examinarlo, cuando otra persona más se une al grupo.

—¿Tino?— una voz femenina le distrajo, prestándole toda su atención a su dueña, quien llevaba el mismo traje negro con blanco, ojos violetas idénticos a los suyos, casi de la misma estatura pero su melena rubia marcaba la diferencia.

—¿Kielo?— miró una vez más su rostro y cambió su asombro por felicidad —¡Kie!— Corrió a abrazarla y a saludarla. Los demás miraban estupefactos el asombroso parecido entre ambos. Se separaron mientras reían y recién cuando pudieron calmar su respiración se dedicaron a dar explicaciones.

—Eli, Kiku… ustedes acaban de conocerlo, pero les presento a Tino Väinämöinen, mi primito— ella volvió a reír mientras el otro rubio protestaba.

–¡Oye! Ya no soy tan pequeño… en fin… ella es Kielo Väinämöinen, y como ella recién lo dijo, somos primos… sólo tenemos un año de diferencia— luego de eso explicaron brevemente que ella había llegado a Suecia un año antes de Tino, y como vive al otro extremo de la ciudad rara vez puede ir al departamento del rubio. Conocía a Elizaveta porque (junto a Berwald) eran compañeros de clase.

—Y es por mi trabajo que rara vez me junto contigo y Su-san— la finlandesa tomaba asiento cerca del grupo, mientras la castaña obligaba a Tino a hacer lo mismo, a un lado de la peliazul.

—Oh… entiendo, ¿y tú también… bueno… te vistes de hombre?—

—Sí, ¿no lo ves?— sonrió amablemente y miró al espejo, comenzando el proceso del peinado. Miró hacia su izquierda y se fijó en las acciones de Línnea o Mathias. Ahora llevaba lentes de contacto azules y se había peinado el cabello hacia atrás dejando una pequeña colita, la cual cubrió con extensiones azules del mismo tono. Sintió un tirón de cabello y gimió.

—Tiiinooo… ¿cómo te presentarás al trabajo?— Elizaveta trataba de captar su atención pero al mirar a su derecha y ver a su prima gritó otra vez.

—¡No puede ser!— Kielo recién se había puesto una peluca rubia con un corte similar al suyo, transformándose en una réplica de él mismo.

—Kielo-san se parece mucho a Tino-kun—

—Es una copia de ti… así que deberemos transformarte por obligación, querido Tino— el aludido suspiró frustrado al darse cuenta de que se parecía demasiado a su prima, ya no sabía si él era muy femenino o ella tenía rasgos masculinos. Demasiado confuso para él.

—Primito, no te preocupes… recuerda que cuando éramos niños siempre nos decían lo mismo, además Eli, Kiku y Línnea te pueden ayudar con tu apariencia— sacó de su bolsillo una plaquita dorada en la cual se leía el nombre de "Kalevi" y la colocó en la solapa de su chaqueta.

—Podríamos hacerte un peinado diferente… pero igual te parecerías mucho a Kielo— Eli jugaba con los mechones rubios de cabello mientras planeaba qué hacer—

—Elizaveta-san, Tino-kun podría usar lentes de contacto o una peluca—

—¡Buena idea! ¿Linnéa, tienes un par de lentes que no ocupes?—

—Tengo unos lentes violeta pero no le servirían mucho— Tino suspiró derrotado por la respuesta, fijándose en cómo ella ocultaba sus lunares y pintaba sus cejas del mismo azul que las extensiones. No verá el maquillaje de la misma forma que antes—Aunque podría usar una de mis pelucas… Kiku, ve a mi casillero y trae la peluca castaña por favor—

—¿Cuál peluca castaña?— retrocedía lentamente camino a los casilleros.

—La castaña dorada… la de Tachimukai— el japonés asintió y poco después regresaba con una peluca del tono anunciado, corta y con mechones desordenados. Con profesionalismo Elizaveta le cubrió el cabello con una malla y procedió a colocar la dichosa peluca, la cual llamaba la atención por su hermoso color, apariencia natural y el curioso mechón de corte recto que caía por su frente. Con un poco más de peinado transformó el peinado inocente en uno atrevido y seductor.

—Tino… te ves muy atractivo— la húngara le miraba provocativamente ¿No has pensado en teñir tu cabello?—

—No…— sonrió bastante nervioso por la mirada depredadora de su amiga.

—Aunque ya no podremos llamarle Tino-kun, necesita un nuevo nombre— Kiku buscaba ideas para el apodo pero Kielo se le adelantó.

—Eikki… es lindo nombre. Significa "poderoso"— con sus manos trató de gesticular la fuerza del nombre que le hacía sentir y todos rieron. Ese sería su nuevo nombre.

Los tres barman salieron de los camarines para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo, oportunidad ideal para que Tino, es decir, "Eikki" conociera el local. Se sorprendió por la cantidad de producción que tenían las presentaciones, entre escenografía, luces, vestuario y maquillaje. Muchas personas trabajaban en conjunto como si se tratara de una obra de teatro o un gran musical. Todos (unos más que otros) estaban dispuestos a colaborar en lo que pudieran con tal de que todo saliera perfecto.

Con paciencia Linnéa le explico lo básico de su trabajo, mostrándole los utensilios que utilizaría, dónde estaba cada objeto y por último, el mayor secreto del lugar.

—Eikki, este es el trago estrella del local, cuya receta es sólo transmitida de barman a barman que trabaje aquí— la peliazul sacó sus lentes del bolsillo y se los puso mientras mantenía una sonrisa tenebrosa.

—Mathias es el único que está habilitado para enseñar la preparación de ese trago— Kielo, (mejor dicho Kalevi) cambió su delicada sonrisa por una expresión de seriedad. Tino todavía no asimilaba bien el porqué había tanto misterio por una simple receta. Prestó toda su atención a los ingredientes y utensilios que debía utilizar, memorizando con cuidado las proporciones y el método de preparación del "licor estrella" hasta que una vez vaciada la coctelera en una copa, decorada y preparada especialmente para la ocasión le revelaron el nombre del trago.

—Eikki, te presento al "Blue Sensation", un trago que te dejará en las nubes— Mathias sirvió tres copas sólo para la degustación, brindaron por el nuevo barman del lugar y procedieron a probar la extraña mezcla de tono azulado.

—Es fuerte, pero a la vez dulce y de agradable sabor— El nuevo empleado bebió un poco más y sin entender por qué comenzó a reflexionar apareciendo la leve sonrisa de Berwald en su mente. Las dos personas que lo acompañaban comenzaron reír y él no entendía la razón.

—Primito, el "Blue Sensation" es famoso por ser levemente afrodisíaco, aunque sus efectos varían de acuerdo a la cantidad del "ingrediente secreto" que uses, eso depende de ti y con el tiempo aprenderás a juzgar con precisión la cantidad que necesita cada consumidor.

Bien, ahora sí que no lo entendía. Licores afrodisíacos, panty medias que ocultan vellos, pelucas, maquillajes… eran demasiadas sorpresas para unas pocas horas. Minutos más tarde abrirían el lugar y ahí comenzaría la verdadera acción.

Ahora entendía por qué era tan famoso el lugar. Poco a poco comenzó a llenarse de gente que buscaba un espacio para reunirse y entretenerse y las luces del escenario de encendieron, dando inicio al espectáculo.

—Ahora verás en acción a nuestra drag queen estrella: "Krysta"— todas las luces se apagaron dejando a un solitario haz luminoso marcando la llegada de la legenda: una rubia de ojos verdes y vestido mini algo ajustado y de tonos rosa, el que contrastaba con las pantys negras que llevaba… era Feliks. —Por lo que Mathias me dijo, fue la primera drag queen que se unió a este bar hace poco más de un año, y desde entonces causó furor. A pesar de su fama siempre mantiene su vida sentimental en secreto—

Tino escuchaba con atención mientras limpiaba una de las cocteleras, desviando su mirada al escenario admirar el asombroso baile del polaco. Fue ahí que pudo notar a un pequeño grupo de fans de Krysta a un costado del escenario.

—A pesar del tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí, nunca me canso de ver su show, Eikki— la finesa lo dejó de lado y se fue a preparar otro pedido.

A pesar de todo, el trabajo le fascinaba.

Minutos más tarde su tranquilidad se esfumó cuando tres personas conocidas se acercaron a la barra.

—Dan, no era necesario venir— un joven noruego trataba de ignorar las palabras del danés.

—Tranquilo, no le dije nada a tu hermanito Eirik— el más alto de los dos se acercó a la barra dejando un espacio para su acompañante. —Y Berwald está aquí por su cuenta, sabía que le gustaba venir a este lugar, pero no creí que nos toparíamos justo el día de hoy— el aludido saludó al noruego y luego siguió de largo hacia el otro extremo de la barra, justo donde estaba Tino y su prima, a quien saludó con una sonrisa ante la atónita mirada de Tino.

—Un gusto volver a encontrarnos, Berwald— le sonrió con ternura arrancándole un sonrojo al de lentes. Era casi como verse a sí mismo conversando con su mejor amigo, sonriendo para aligerar el ambiente pero sin evitar ruborizarse ante el privilegio de ver su sonrisa. Por lo que le habían contado él es el único en causarle risas de esa manera, es decir… _era…_ Algo le molestaba de esta situación.

—Nec'sit'ba hablar contig' …—suspiró— sólo pu'do confiar en ti…—

Bastaron esas palabras para destrozar el corazón de Tino.

* * *

><p>Y así se alarga otra vez el fic... aunque creo que el siguiente capítulo será más corto, todo depende de mis ánimos dentro de los próximos días. Debo decir que este capítulo fue horriblemente difícil de escribir por la cantidad de personajes que aparecieron, además de incluir nyotalias, al gerente y a Línnea que ya cumplió su misión. El siguiente capítulo será más animado.<p>

Lamento la tardanza, la universidad no es amiga de los fanfics.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz~

Hej då!~


End file.
